Dr. Victor
Dr. Victor is a recurring non-player character in the ''Devil Summoner'' series. He serves as an assistant to the player in terms of fusing and recording demons. History The character Victor is based on the protagonist of the classic 1818 novel by Mary Shelley, Frankenstein, where he goes by the name Victor Frankenstein. In this he is a Swiss student of chemistry who becomes obsessed with the idea of creating life in inanimate matter. He drops out of school to study alchemy in private, through which he creates a humanoid creature out of once dead tissue. Repulsed by his creations ugliness, Victor abandons it, and in revenge the creature kills several of Victor's family members. Despite Victor's attempts to destroy the monster, he would eventually die of pneumonia. Many variations of this story have been told throughout history by authors for books, plays, and movies. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' *''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' *''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' *''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon'' **''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''DemiKids Light'' / Dark Version Personality ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Victor is more mature and acts a bit more solemnly in comparison with the Raidou series. He's been alive for so long because he discovered the secret to eternal life, which was transfusing vampire blood into himself. He's very friendly and civil to those who use COMPs, openly offering his services to them. In addition, Victor also demonstrates a newfound sense of sympathy and compassion towards artificial life, seen in his relationship with Mary, who he displays a father-like bond with. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzonoha'' series Unlike previous installments in the series, Victor is a much more blatant mad doctor obsessed with discovering the secrets of life and the afterlife, and has little to no qualms with flaunting his more unhinged, eccentric personality, either by fiddling with automatons or coming up with new fusion ideas on the spot with little to no concern for the rate of success. In comparison to his later years, Victor has a much more collegial relationship with Devil Summoners, providing his services only to further his own research through the study of demons. Regardless, he will still provide Raidou with insight on demonic knowledge or solutions to complex situations should he need it. How he managed to convince the owner of Konnou-Ya to provide him residence remains unknown. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' Dr. Victor, a colleague of Kyouji Kuzunoha, is the host of Hotel Goumaden in Yaraiginza. When the protagonist first visits the hotel after being reincarnated as Kyouji, Victor hands him his GUMP (and in the PSP version, a compendium). ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' Victor appears after overhearing that the protagonist has a COMP and makes a deal to fix it in exchange for helping him with his research. Victor also gives software to be added to the COMP to help them, and suggests they go to Shibahama Core so they will be properly equipped to retrieve the Dolly Kadmon he requires. Victor is the only means to perform Ternary Fusions, and unlike using the COMP there's no chance of fusion failure. If any Sly or Dumb demons have maxed out loyalty, he can also perform a Mystic Change on them to create an item. In the 3DS remake, he provides access to a compendium that enables demons to be registered and repurchased with Magnetite. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzonoha'' ''vs. The Soulless Army'' He fled from his home country when his research angered the people into a violent mob, and finally settled in Japan. It was here that he discovered the dark art of devil summoning and fusion, and by cooperating with the Devil Summoners in the Capital, has become closer to uncovering the secrets of life. Victor has come to an arrangement with the owner of the Konnou-Ya that allows him to carry on his research in the basement beneath the shop, although the owner has no idea exactly what it is Victor does. Here in the Gouma-Den, he has discovered much about demon fusion, and works to learn more ways to fuse demons every day by binding ancient alchemy with modern technology. He provides the added services of Sacrificial fusion and Forge, the art of fusing demons into swords. Dr. Victor is consulted when a mission to destroy the satellite powering the Soulless God Oumagatsu becomes necessary. He has Raidou capture Rasputin and analyzes his technology. He heavily implies that even at this time he has modified his body extensively to the point it is hard for him to leave the Gouma-Den. ''vs. King Abaddon'' He can be found in the Gouma-Den through going in save points or simply in Konnou-Ya in Tsukudo-Cho. He returns offering the same services to Raidou, except Forge no longer implies fusing demons with swords. ''vs. The Lone Marebito'' Dr. Victor appears briefly in order to fuse Futsunushi for Raidou. He makes one final, brief appearance in the last chapter. ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' Dr. Victor is a B-Rank BattleNet opponent in the game under the name Viktor. Viktor runs a demon research ship and uses demons created from Fusion errors in battle. Defeating Viktor 2 times earns a Erdin named Din Luck, defeating him 28 times earns a unique Loki named Pointy, and defeating him 35 times earns a unique Kobold named Hathead. Gallery Trivia * In the Persona 2 duology, the unnamed master of restaurant "Jolly Roger" is actually shadowing the pirate captain outfitted Victor in Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers. A model of his cruise ship can also be found in the restaurant. * Another reference to his origins is mentioned in Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha Vs The Soulless Army, where he recommends a sea trip to Raidou, while commenting it's better to avoid the Arctic Circle, the location of Victor Frankenstein's apparent death in the original novel. * Dr. Victor is one of bidders at the Devil Auction in the Devil Survivor games. Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Kuzunoha Raidou tai Sekiganka Shin Characters Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Characters Category:English Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner Allies Category:Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers Allies Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Allies Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon Allies